


Blood Brothers

by Heathen



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Buzzfeed, Friendship, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Tae Kwon Do, The Try Guys, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathen/pseuds/Heathen
Summary: Eugene attracts some unwanted attention south of the border, quickly turning the Try Guys vacation into a perilous struggle for survival. If blood, gore, and violence don't get you off...perhaps the cocaine explosion will.Featuring: Some kick ass Tae-Kwon-Do moves from Eugene, and Ned putting his chemistry skills to the test.





	1. South of the Border

**Author's Note:**

> Try Guys, Fans, and Affiliates:  
> Fame has it's downsides, and unfortunately this fic is one of them. While I only wish the best for our favorite boys, that would make for a rather dull story. So ...sorry for the fictional hell, fellas. (But hey...ya famous now bitches!) 
> 
> I do not condone any of the following. blah, blah, etc.

“Hell-o Mexi-co!” Keith sang, trilling his tongue as he shook what seemed to be a pair of invisible maracas around the steering wheel. Their car had finally inched across the border, passing the ‘Welcome to Mexico’ sign at a puttering crawl. (Border traffic really was a nightmare.)

“That’s racist...Keith.” Eugene chided from the back seat, having removed his headphones just in time to hear his friend trilling about burritos.

Beside him, Zach spit out the plastic straw he’d been chewing to scoff at the comment. “Ffft...It’s 2017, racism is in...god Eugene, keep up.” He joked, rattling the ice around in his empty big gulp cup to create a beat for Keith’s maracas...earning himself a dirty look from his dark haired friend.

“Kidding, I’m only kidding, jeez!” Zach sighed, jamming his cup back into the holder. “Seriously though, what if they wall us out while we’re gone.”

The Try Guys laughed uneasily, growing quiet as they stewed over the loss of the presidential election. They ended up staring out the windows in opposite directions, entering Tijuana in a somber silence. It was a rare opportunity for the four of them to steal away for a guys vacation. With Ned’s wife out of town, Keith’s wife visiting her mother, and a malware outbreak at Buzzfeed, the stars had aligned; And here they were...pulling into the driveway of the Azteca hotel in Tijuana, Mexico for some actual, genuine, guys R&R.

As soon as the car stopped, Zach pushed his oversized glasses back up his face and scurried from the back seat towards the lobby, keen to check in...(Ned hadn’t allowed for many bathroom breaks along the way.)

Outside the car, Keith took several moments to stretch his long legs, ambling around the parking lot until his loitering was interrupted by Ned’s irritated voice. “Dude?...are you going to give us a hand, or what?” Ned and Eugene were quickly becoming weighed down by the luggage as they worked to unpack the trunk.

“Just one of the perks of owning these two limp noodles!” Keith informed his friends, flexing his thin arms pathetically. “I’m sure a couple o’ big strong fella’s like you can manage a few little ol’ bags.” He said, batting his eyelashes goofily. (Causing them both to scowl in his direction.)

“We’re in room 5.” Came Zach’s voice ahead of them, excitedly waving the key through the air as he exited the lobby, making his way towards their room. Keith swiftly picked up the lightest bag and followed his lead.

“Fucking bitches.” Eugene grumbled, exchanging an exasperated look with Ned as they slowly made their way towards the room...luggage in tow.

The pungent smell of liquor hit Ned first, and then his eyes took in the horrible décor. His wife would have been appalled by the neon striped wallpaper...it was even peeling off the walls in papery curls. When Eugene pushed in behind him, his eyes immediately fixated upon the two small beds smashed together in the middle of the room.

“What the hell, Zach…? You swore we’d each have our own bed!” Eugene accused him angrily, throwing their suitcases down roughly as he entered the room.

“Yeah...uhh, about that.” Zach stammered, looking down at the shag carpet sheepishly. “I guess the front desk made a mistake. They’ve already booked the four bed. Something about bingo night...I don’t know.” He walked over to recover one of the bags Eugene had tossed across the floor, setting it gently upon his chosen mattress. When he looked up to see his friend still looking pissed, he continued. “Oh, come on...how was I supposed to know there’d be a bingo tournament going on? Besides, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before...I didn’t think it’d be such a big deal.” Getting nowhere, he finally threw his hands up in surrender. “I’m fucking sorry, okay?...god.”

“You know what that means?” Keith leaned in towards his friends, his lips stretched into a freakishly wide smile. “IT’S A SLEEPOVER!” He shouted joyfully. “Now let’s see...I’ll take...” He surveyed his friends carefully, noting the less than friendly look on Ned and Eugene’s faces. “Zach!” He claimed his bunk mate proudly, wrapping his albatross arms around Zach’s small frame before hopping onto the bed, knocking the suitcase back to the ground.

“Fine.” Ned relented, lugging his and Eugene’s bags toward the other bed.

“I’ll be needing a stronger drink then.” Eugene sighed moodily, crushing his empty beer can with one hand before tossing it into the awful polka-dotted rubbish bin beside the door. “Didn’t you say there was a bar around here? ...Or was that just another fucking mistake!"


	2. The Bar

Zach wished the bar had been a mistake, it was rough...to say the least. They had only been there an hour, and had already seen enough illegal activity to make them feel uneasy. Or at least Ned, Zach, and Keith, felt uneasy...Eugene was currently doing body shots off the hottest girl in the bar. Feeling a bit out of their element, the other three sat back, watching their friend party from the safety of a booth nearer the kitchen.

“Why did the chicken cross the border?” Keith asked loudly, speaking over the music while flapping his chicken wing in front of Zach’s face. When he failed to get a reply, he answered. “Because it was the right season-ing.” He chuckled at his joke before stuffing the entire wing in his mouth, looking orgasmic as he sucked the bone clean. “Fuck, that’s good!” He breathed heavily, “Mexican spice’ll treat ya REAL nice.”

“Speaking of spicy...” Zach giggled, looking out at the dance floor towards Eugene. The three of them watched him as he stole the show...feeling an odd combination of jealousy, admiration, and perhaps even a slight twinge of attraction. (Though none of them would ever admit it.) Eugene was always extraordinarily good looking, but when he danced...he became completely irresistible. 

“Sorry, Ned...but I think our boy has his eye on someone else’s bed tonight.” Keith teased his friend, grabbing Ned’s shoulder as they watched Eugene grinding up against one of the women (and some of the men) vying for his attention. 

“YAAAS! SAUCE THAT HOT TAMALE, EUGENE. Mmm, mm!” Keith boomed out over the music. 

When the show became a bit too voyeuristic for Zach’s jewish sensibilities, he felt himself flush, and had to turn away. “Fucking Eugene.” He muttered under his breath, trying to distract himself by cleaning his glasses with Keith’s crumpled napkin. Unsure of where to put his eyes next, he began to scan the far corners of the room until his eyes settled upon a suspicious looking man leaning against the back wall. He had a large scar that ran across his face...but it was the look in his eyes that sent Zach’s many hairs on end. He followed the man’s gaze with his own, and felt his stomach drop when he realized it was Eugene whom he was honed in on. The scarred man was watching his friend’s every move...and Zach didn’t like the way he was looking at him one bit. 

Disturbed, he turned back to the others. “Hey guys.” He said quietly, nudging Ned in the tattered booth beside him.

“Hmph...What?” Ned looked up from his cellphone, clearly annoyed that anyone would dare interrupt him while he was texting his beloved wife.

“Check out that creepy dude over there.” Zach said, his voice just loud enough for the three of them to hear. “See him, by the wall right there.” He pointed out the man as discreetly as possible, directing Keith and Ned’s eyes with the tilt of his head.

“Damn...Dat dude is gangst’a as fuck!” Ned crooned in a silly voice.

“No shit, and look at the way he’s staring at Eugene.” Zach pointed out. “That’s creepy as fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah, we already know...Eugene get’s all the fanboys.” Keith waved his arms around, indicating the small queue of people surrounding Eugene on the dance floor to make his point.

“I’m serious you guys...I don’t like this.” Zach glanced back at the scarred man, his anxiety finally getting the better of him. “I think we should get the hell out of here...like, right now.”

Luckily, Ned and Keith proved to be quite eager to leave the loud and overcrowded bar, and as soon as Keith finished his plate of chicken wings, the three of them paid for their meal and tried to catch Eugene’s attention...each failing miserably, of course. 

“This was your idea, Zach. You drag his ass out of here.” Ned suggested impatiently, growing increasingly irritated with the lot of them. 

“Right, you can play the daddy for once, Kordiddy.” Added Keith, “And SOMEONE needs paddling.” He shot Zach an animated wink before stepping back towards Ned, not wanting himself to be the one who separated Eugene form his tequila. 

Coming to a consensus, the other two headed out the bar, leaving Zach behind to collect Eugene. Straightening his glasses, Zach let out a long suffering sigh before marching out across the dance floor, a determined look forced onto his face. 

“Eu-Eugene!” Zach called, trying to get his attention. He cautiously stepped around several twerking booties as he slowly pushed his way into Eugene’s inner circle. After receiving several eye rolls, and a “loser” bomb, he finally reached his friend within the pulsing heart of the crowd.

“EUGENE!” He grabbed the hem of his friend’s tank, and drug him off the dance floor...looking very much like a parent keen on reinstilling some discipline. 

“Dammit, Zach...man up and talk to her yourself.” He snapped, swaying slightly on his feet...clearly drunk. 

“What?...No, that’s not...” Zach took a steadying breath, taking a moment to strengthen his resolve.  
“It’s...it’s time to go, we’re leaving.” Zach informed him, trying his best to sound assertive...but failing rather comically. 

“Let’s just go...PLEASE!” He begged, finally releasing his hold on Eugene’s shirt. When his friend still wouldn’t budge, anger began to swell in his chest. He really was beginning to feel like a dad...and, ever rebellious, Eugene would fight him despite the fact that he only had his best interests at heart. 

“Eugene! God damn it!” Zach yelled, loosing his patience. “Come on!” He glanced nervously toward the back of the room...but the scarred man was gone. 

“Go if you want to, I’ll take a cab back latter...for fuck’s sake.” Eugene waved him off, and started back towards the dance floor. 

“W-WAIT!..I’ll...I’ll buy your alcohol for a whole week!” Zach promised in a desperate attempt to coax his friend out of the bar (hoping he’d be too drunk to remember it in the morning.) His proposition seemed to work, because Eugene stopped dead in his tracks. 

He quickly spun around and staggered back, his dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Really? Why? Zach...you didn’t smoke that shit they’re selling out back, did you?”

“NO, GOD!...Let’s just get the hell out of here...PLEASE, EUGENE!” Zach yelled, stomping towards the exit. When he saw that his friend was FINALLY following him, his relief almost brought him to tears.

……………………………………………………………………………. 

“About time!” Ned huffed, as Zach and Eugene piled into the car. “We were going leave yo asses.” 

“Wish you would have...” Eugene grumbled, not wasting the opportunity to shoot Zach a resentful look. “And I’m not forgetting about the alcohol!”

Zach pinched the bridge of his nose, his nerves feeling frayed. None of his friends seemed to share his concerns, and he was so tired of arguing with them that he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed back at the hotel. Perhaps he had overreacted back at the bar, but he trusted his instincts and didn’t regret his decision. As for the small liquor store he would likely end up owing Eugene...well, at least alcohol was cheaper south of the border. 

Keith and Eugene were both asleep by the time they reached the darkest stretch of road, their lulling heads softly illuminated by the bright headlights shining behind them. It wasn’t long, however, until the soft glow grew into a blinding glare, forcing them to squint just to see the road. Ned eased up on the gas hoping the vehicle would pass, but it only drew closer, tailing their bumper suspiciously.

“Son of a bitch.” Ned swore softly, not wanting to wake the others. “Go around, dude.” 

“Oh shit..shit..speed up, Ned.” Zach pleaded nervously, watching the vehicle anxiously through the back window. Ned didn’t need telling twice, and stepped on the gas, quickly pulling away from their shady escort. Just when Zach’s heart rate began to normalize, a bright flashing light came into view ahead of them, and a second later, Ned had to slam on the brakes to avoid colliding with a cargo truck blocking their way. It was stretched across the entire road, making it impossible for them to pass by. 

“What the hell?” Frustrated, and feeling a bit anxious himself, Ned banged on the horn...rousing Keith and Eugene with a start. Before he could turn the car around, the headlights from behind caught up and pushed forward, effectively boxing them in.

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Zach panicked, his heart pounding in his chest. “Get us the FUCK out of here, Ned....RIGHT NOW!”

“What’s going on?” Keith groaned from the passenger’s seat, looking confused as Ned tried to back around the vehicle currently blocking them from behind. Before they could build up any kind of momentum, all four doors swung open behind them, and a half dozen men piled into the street brandishing firearms. In front, more men poured from the cargo truck, the flashing emergency lights dancing across the metal of their assault rifles. 

“Shit, man...what do we do?” Keith whimpered, shaking his cell phone as if the movement would magically restore his signal. 

“Run them over, Ned!” Eugene demanded, slurring his words despite being wide awake. “They’ll fucking kill us anyway!” 

Ned considered this for a second, but he knew way too much about physics and the caliber of weapons they were facing to make that gamble. The thin metal of their car’s exterior would be turned into Swiss cheese before he could take his foot off the break. 

“Out of car!” One of the men ordered in broken English. Unsure of what to do, and racked with fear, the four of them remained frozen to the spot until one of the men marched up to their car. He tapped the drivers window with the barrel of his gun, forcing Ned out the door. With the driver secure, the armed men quickly wrestled the other three from the vehicle, binding their limbs with duct tape and bits of rope. 

Zach had just enough time to recognize one of the scarred faces before a cloth bag was drawn over his head, increasing his fear ten fold. He fought as hard as he could before being drug towards the truck and roughly shoved into the cargo hold with the others. Behind him, the rolling door slamming shut with the finality of a coffins nail.


	3. The Warehouse.

Whether hours had passed, or only a few minutes, none of them knew. Time really didn’t behave normally in situations like this. When the screeching metal door was finally forced open, a deep voice began barking out orders in a foreign language, the sound of it reverberating around the cargo hold. Suddenly, a vice like grip fixed around Zach’s bound wrists, and he soon found himself sprawled across the hard floor, having been shoved from the truck and left to crash painfully to the ground. His friends didn’t seem to fare any better, if their pained grunts and groans were anything to go by. 

After the pain in his ribs subsided, Zach’s body began to react to another assault on his senses. The air around him was tainted by a strong chemical smell, the harsh fumes causing his lungs to spasm, sending him into a violent coughing fit. As he fought for breath, he could hear a low murmur of laughter surrounding him, and then, without warning, the hood over his head was yanked away.

Squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the light, Zach took in his surroundings through a pair of lopsided glasses. The source of the toxic air became apparent at once. Not thirty feet from them, dozens of masked workers were huddled around several long metal tables. They seemed completely unconcerned by the kidnapping situation before them, barely looking up as they busily weighed and packaged small piles of white powder. Wooden pallets lined the floor just beyond them, each stacked with more bricks of cocaine than Zach could count. He swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth, trying his best not to faint on the spot. It looked like they were in some serious, serious, shit. 

A light kick to the side drew Zach’s attention away from the workers, causing him to focus on the men currently surrounding him and his friends...many of whom were still armed. 

“Get yo ass up...little pendeja.” Goaded one of the men, who ironically looked to be a good five inches shorter than he was. Unfortunately for Zach, his bound feet only permitted him to squirm about like a sickly worm, eliciting a sharp round of laughter form his captors. Before their teasing could die down, the tiny man standing over him unsheathed a disproportionately large machete, and thrust it through the bindings around his ankles...sending another icy wave of fear pumping through his veins. 

“Up!” He ordered again. Zach’s legs felt like lead as he struggled to his feet, his body shaking as fear sent tremors coursing through his entire body. To his right, he could see his friends being led away, and he was quickly pushed after them with a gun barrel pressing into the back of his skull. As they were being marched single filed through the massive warehouse, he tried to take his mind off the unpleasant sensation by focusing on the back of Eugene’s head in front of him. His friend's normally perfect raven locks were in complete disarray...he might even have laughed had their circumstances not been so dire. 

Eventually, their group was forced down a rickety wooden staircase into a small windowless room, and when one of their captors threw the switch, a dim light illuminated what could only have been deemed a modern day dungeon. Every horror movie Zach had ever seen jumped to mind as he took in the rusty rebar of the makeshift cell. Several thin and filthy mattresses were strewn across the floor, and a bucket smelling of human excrement only added to the horrific ambiance. 

Once he and his friends where shoved through the narrow cell door, several men proceeded to chain Keith to a large iron pipe that ran the entire length of the back wall. Next was Ned and Eugene, and soon Zach himself was being drug towards the back of the cell. The tiny machete man sliced through his wrist bindings, replacing them with a pair of iron cuffs, and a heavy chain which was fastened around the large iron pipe. 

Once their prisoners were secure, the men quickly exited the cell. “Make ‘selves at casa.” The tiny man called, turning around to mock them before slamming the door shut and locking it tight.

Once the footfalls on the stairs could no longer be heard, Keith’s composure finally crumbled. He slid down the wall as his knees gave way, curling into himself while sobbing softly. “W-we are so f-fucked.” he moaned sorrowfully.

Zach felt moisture wick up through his pants as he too sank to the dank cement floor. It was all too much, and his mind and body had gone numb. He reached out as far as his chains would allow, and pulled one of the moldy mattresses near enough to curl up on, burying his face into the musty fabric. He wanted nothing more than to wake up from this dreadful nightmare. 

“Come on, guys.” Ned encouraged them. “We’re getting out of this shit hole, we just have to think...” He looked up and down the pipe at his friends, attempting to boost their morale. “Do any of you still have your cellphones?”

“Those bastards took everything before they threw us in that truck.” Eugene informed him, testing his restraints. 

“Well...I was supposed to check in with Ariel tonight, she’ll know something’s wrong. She’ll find us, I know she will.” Ned murmured, more to himself than to the others.

“Right.” Eugene rolled his eyes. “I didn’t realize your wife had gotten you microchipped.”

“You know what, bro… if you don’t have anything useful to say, then SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Ned growled at Eugene, his temper flaring up as it so often did under stress.

“Why don’t you follow your own advice first, Ned.” Eugene spat back defensively. “Then, maybe I’ll consider it.” 

Here they go again, Zach thought miserably. Those two would be at it on their death beds. He lifted his head off the mattress to better see his friends down the pipe. Ned and Eugene sat glaring at one another, and Keith just stared into space, looking lost and pale. Seeing his friends chained and falling apart like this made his heart ache for them. They had grown so close over the years, and he loved each of them more than he would care to admit. He only hoped that if they did end up dying down here, he would be the first to go. He didn’t think he could bare to watch his best friends die.


	4. The Scarred Man.

None of them slept that night, though Ned did manage to drag another mattress close enough for him and Keith to stretch out on. Zach made some room for Eugene upon his own filthy bed, but their chains didn’t allow for much movement, making it nearly impossible to stand or lie down comfortably. In fact, he was just about to suggest they fold the mattress into a more comfortable position when the sound of footsteps came clanking down the staircase. 

Three men soon entered the small room, and Zach recognized the largest of them with a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. The scarred man from the bar surveyed his prisoners as he moved closer to their cell, peering in at them through the rusty iron bars. To the left, one of his comrades began turning an iron wheel against the wall, setting off a series of squeaks and screeches high above them. As the pipe began to rise, the four young men tethered to it were quickly pulled to their feet. It didn’t stop climbing until Zach’s toes could barely scrape the ground and the others arms were stretched tightly over their heads. Once the four of them were completely restrained, the cell door slowly creaked open to admit the sinister looking trio. 

“Comfortable, boys?” The scarred man purred in a perfect American drawl. He was even more imposing up close, towering above Keith and sporting biceps as big around as Zach’s waist. The jagged scar running across his face started just above his left eye, disappearing somewhere beneath the knotted mass of his thick goatee. Zach could feel his pulse pounding in his ears as the man’s beady brown eyes traveled down the row of them, eventually coming to rest on Eugene beside him. 

“There he is...boys.” The scarred man slapped his companions across the back, openly leering at the dark haired young man chained before them. “Told ya he was a pretty thing.”

Zach could feel Eugene shrink back as the men’s eyes roved his body, taking in his handsome features. He desperately wanted to shield his friend from their lusting eyes, but as it was, all he could do was hang there uselessly, swinging like a pinata. 

“Shit, CJ...where the hell’d you scrounge up such a fine piece of ass?” The scarred man’s greasy friend questioned, his golden teeth gleaming disgustingly in the low light. “We could make a fortune off that one, work ‘m in the pit.” He inched closer to Eugene, addressing him directly. “What’d you say...huh, boy? Bet you’d make a fine whore.”

“Fuck off...” Eugene growled, injecting as much venom into his voice as he could in an effort to disguise his rising fear. 

“EWW-WEE!” The greasy man cackled, “Looks like we got ourselves a little fire cracker here, boys!” He danced around Eugene, reaching up to trace a filthy finger down his cheek. “I just love breaking in the wild ones...” He whispered, his voice dripping with desire. 

Ned clenched his fists, attempting to reign in his emotions. “Look guys...nothing’s gone down here.” He called boldly, successfully drawing the men’s attention away from Eugene. “Just let us go...and I swear we won’t say shit.” He looked up and down the pipe at his friends. “Right, guys?” The other three quickly nodded their heads in agreement, but the scarred man only shook his own, looking down at them smugly. 

“Then what the hell do you want with us?” Ned barked out, his fear giving way to anger. 

The chubby lackey spoke up for the first time...surveying Ned carefully. “With you...nothing.” He chuckled darkly. “Your friend, however...” He cast a hungry look back toward Eugene. “Lets just say I can think of quite a few things I’d want to do with him.” He caught Eugene’s eye and thrust towards him suggestively, causing Eugene to drop his gaze, looking sick. 

The meaning behind that small gesture sent Ned’s blood boiling, and the tenuous hold he had over his emotions disappeared in an instant. “YOU’LL TOUCH HIM OVER MY DEAD BODY...YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!” He yelled out furiously, his protective instincts quickly kicking into overdrive. 

“Shut up, Ned!” Eugene pleaded beside him, keeping his voice low. He hoped his friend would come to his senses before he got himself killed...(Though he was touched by the sentiment.) 

CJ darted his small eyes between the pair of them, looking amused. “Ya got balls, kid...I’ll give ya that.” He strutted up to Ned and patted his freckled cheek as if he were a dim child. “But ya better listen to your pretty little boyfriend.” He advised, lifting his shirt up just enough to reveal the butt of a pistil tucked into his belt. 

Catching sight of the gun, Zach let out a fearful whimper on Eugene’s other side, attracting the scarred man’s attention for the first time. The moment his cruel eyes fell upon him, his small body began to quake uncontrollably, clearly in the throws of a panic attack. CJ shook his head disbelievingly, looking back at his two comrades to join in on their sniggering. 

“Calm down, boy.” He chuckled. “…Ya’ll make it outta here in one piece..so long as your people come through.”

“What...what do you mean by that?” Ned asked uneasily, his bravado still a bit shaken after being threatened with the pistil.

To Zach’s relief, the scarred man turned his eyes back on Ned. “Turns out ya boys are worth a pretty penny....Got my crew negotiatin’ your ransom as we speak.” He bent towards Ned so that only he could hear, whispering in his ear. “But it ain’t enough to keep me from blowin’ your brains out to shut ya up.”

This threat seemed to do the trick, because Ned didn’t make a peep when CJ turned back to Eugene. He quickly closed the gap between them, pushing into the younger man’s personal space. “Bet ya taste even sweeter than ya look...hey, boy?” He said, leaning in so close now that his hot breath ghosted over Eugene’s skin with every pant. 

“Ugh...you want sweet, try a breath mint...Fuck!” Eugene shot back, turning his head away from the man’s putrid breath. The scarred man’s lackeys doubled over in laughter, but the brute himself didn’t seem to appreciate such cheekiness. 

In a flash, pain shot through Eugene’s jaw as CJ backhanded him across the face, the force of it sending him rocking back in his chains. He coughed as the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth, sending rivulets of crimson trailing down his chin. Before he could recover, the scarred man had twisted his fingers into Eugene’s raven locks, and yanked his head up so that he could stare him in the eyes. “Ya disrespect me again, pretty boy...an’ I’ll end ya right here!” 

As if to drive home the point of Eugene’s utter powerlessness, CJ tightened his grip in the others hair, jerking his head back violently. Using one hand to hold him in place, the scarred man parted dry lips over Eugene's arching neck, and slowly slicked his fat tongue down the exposed skin like a giant slug...claiming the tender flesh with a vicious bite near his victim's collar. 

Hearing his friend hiss out in pain, Ned forgot all about the pistil. “LEAVE HIM ALONE...YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!” He shouted out, trying his best to kick at Eugene’s attacker. 

Ned’s protests had little effect, and he soon found himself swallowing down the bile that rose to his throat as he watched the man rake his hands up and down his friend’s sides, tearing the clothes away from his lean body like a rabid tiger. CJ didn’t pull away from him until the fabric hung from Eugene in shreds, exposing the tanned planes of his body for all to see. Stepping back to admire his work...the scarred man drank in his appearance with greedy eyes. 

“Mmm.” He moaned approvingly. “Such a beauty, ain’t ya.” 

Seeing the pause in action as an invitation to join, the other two men quickly closed in like a pair of hungry jackals. “Sweet Jesus...I’m going to enjoy this.” The greasy man crowed, licking his lips as he ogled his prey’s toned body. Eugene tried to flinch away as the man shot his hand up, grabbing him around the chin. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, hot shot.” He breathed out heavily, seductively tracing his thumb over Eugene’s bottom lip, painting his mouth with his own blood. 

“Ya’ll wait your god damned turn, Cesar. Ya horny bastard.” CJ growled out possessively, slapping the greasy man’s hand away from Eugene’s face. “If ya don’t want my leftovers, take one of them others.”

Backing down at once, Cesar licked Eugene’s blood from his fingers as he glanced down the pipe, surveying his prospects with an unimpressed expression. Luckily for Ned, Keith, and Zach, the two men slunk off, choosing instead to wait for their dark haired friend.

Eugene focused his eyes on the ceiling, pretending to be anywhere else as the scarred man leaned back into him, the outline of his arousal quite visible through his tight jeans. It wasn’t until CJ removed his belt that the reality of what was about to happen struck him, and Eugene began to shudder fearfully, struggling against his restraints. 

“Shhhh...Just relax.” CJ purred, slipping his hands down the young man’s hips to grope at him obscenely. “Ya might even enjoy it.” He slowly clawed his fingers back up, snaking his arms around Eugene’s narrow waist as he continued to writhe against him. Eventually growing impatient with the struggle, the scarred man brutally slammed the other into the back wall, causing him to gasp out in pain. 

“What’s the matter, baby?” CJ crooned cruelly, pinning Eugene against the wall with his massive weight as he undid the rest of his pants. “Ya were practically beggin’ for it last night...dancin’ like a filthy slut.”

Ned’s barrage of threats rang in Eugene’s ears, his blistering voice punctuated by Zach’s tearful cries as they watched that monster tear into their friend with greater and greater savagery. The scarred man seemed to enjoy forcing them to watch, and made sure to let out a passionate moan each time Zach pleadingly wailed for him to stop. Once the man's sticky tongue was unleashed, he quickly trailed it up the younger man’s neck, licking it across his victims wounded lips before crushing them under his own in a bruising kiss. CJ soon worked his lips open, and quickly plunged his fat tongue down Eugene's throat, plundering his mouth. 

Acting on pure instinct, Eugene sank his teeth into the invading appendage...wrenching a howl of pain from his attacker as the larger man struggled to pull away. Taking full advantage of the brutes pain and disorientation, Eugene quickly threw his head forward, slamming into CJ’s face with a bone crushing headbutt that sent him reeling to the ground. 

“FUCK YEAH, BABY!” Ned cheered exuberantly, overjoyed by this turn of events. “YOU TURNT HIS ASS, EUGENE!” He smiled widely at his friend before looking down at the man writhing in pain below him, his pants knotted around his ankles. “HOW DOES THAT FEEL?...HUH? YOU PERVERTED, SICK ASS, MOTHER FUCKER!” He shouted, taking a moment to spit disgustedly at the man’s head.

“Watch it, guys.” Keith spoke up for the first time, bringing their attention back to the two lackeys as they came scurrying to help their leader. 

The chubby man with dark skin held a handkerchief to CJ’s geyser of a nosebleed as Cesar heaved the great brute back to his feet. Blood was still pouring from his nose when he pushed passed them, eager to get back to Eugene. He quickly wrapped his sausage like fingers around the younger mans neck, and thrust his head into the back wall with a sickening crack. 

“Ya just made this a whole lot worse for yourself, pretty boy!” He snarled dangerously, looking like some sort of beast that had clawed it’s way out of a Greek mythology book. 

Eugene choked as he struggled for air, but CJ only tightened his grip, digging his sharp nails into the damaged skin around his throat. He watched Eugene gasp for breath sadistically before burying a fist into his stomach. Eugene would have cried out had it not been for the dangerous lack of oxygen, and by the time CJ drew back another fist, he was bordering on the edge of consciousness.

Luckily, one of Ned’s insults seemed to have struck a nerve, because the great brute soon changed course, lunging at his green eyed friend before he could land the next blow. CJ grabbed him by the collar, balling one of his fists into the fabric of Ned’s shirt as the other pulled a knife from his pocket, holding the blade to Ned’s neck. 

“N-NO, don-don’t!” Eugene pleaded, his senses slowly returning. “ ’S my fault...he did-didn’t do a-any-thing!”

“W-WAIT, GOD..please wait!” Zach begged alongside Eugene, sounding a bit hysterical as tears continued to splash down his face. “P-please...you said the r-ransom...I-I mean...he’s not worth anything to you d-dead...so p-please just think about this for one f-fucking s-second!” He cried, stumbling over his words as he tried to reason with the man threatening to slit his friend's throat. 

“Hmm...” CJ paused for a moment before shooting a wicked smile back at Eugene. “Tell ya what, gorgeous.” He said in a deathly calm voice, raising his blade to Ned’s fingers. “You cooperate, all nice like…and your little boyfriend here won’t have to lose no more fingers.” 

Ned’s screams of agony echoed around the dungeon like an otherworldly wail as the steel blade sawed through flesh and bone, slowly severing his smallest finger form the rest of his body. On Ned’s other side, Keith could be heard retching as blood streamed down his friend’s arm and shoulder, until finally...Ned’s finger fell, lying ghostly white upon the floor.  
……………………………………………..


	5. The Art of Butchery.

It was nearly dawn before the iron pipe was finally lowered, and as it descended, Ned slowly followed after it, his weak body sinking like a limp rope under his own weight. As soon as Keith’s chains slackened, he reached out for his friend, safely guiding him back to the ground. In front of them, the three men dragged Eugene’s used body off the moldy mattress, unbinding his bloody wrists before shackling him back into his iron chains. Every inch of him was covered in bites and bruises...(and something even more vile) ...but it was the look in his eyes that really stabbed at Zach’s heart. In all the years he had known him, he had never seen his dark haired friend look so utterly defeated.

Cesar threw Eugene’s torn pants over his broken body, smirking down at him as he shivered upon the cold floor, curling into himself like a frightened child. “Get yourself cleaned up.” He ordered callously. “I want you all pretty for next time.” With his hunger satiated, the greasy man followed his friends through the iron door, banging it closed behind him before climbing the narrow staircase. Their captors laughed and joked with one another as they exited, looking more like they’d just finished up a long night of drinking and gambling than one of raping and maiming. 

“Ned! Come on, buddy.” Keith shook his deathly pale friend, preventing him from closing his eyes. “You’ve got to stay with me...that’s right, focus your eyes on this big ol’ handsome face.”

Ned managed a weak laugh as Keith ducked over him, puckering his lips stupidly as he scrunched his nose into a dorky face. Beside them, Eugene slowly sat up, wincing as he inched his way up the wall. He quickly folded his limbs around his nude body, embracing himself tightly before shooting a guilty look over at Ned. With gravity no longer in his favor, his friend’s wound had begun to bleed again.

“Y-You need to keep his hand elevated, Keith.” Eugene said, his soft voice just above a whisper. “Keep pressure on that wound too, and raise it above his h-heart...use your shirt if you have to.”

Keith only blinked at him. “My dad’s a Doctor...remember.” Eugene spat. “J-Just fucking do it!”

As Keith began tearing strips of blue fabric from his shirt, Zach unbuttoned his own, handing it over to Eugene. “Here...take it.” He said gently, pressing the baggy overshirt into his friend’s hands. Eugene couldn’t even meet his eyes as he grabbed it, and barely managed to mumble out his thanks, his face flushed in humiliation. Zach quickly looked away, afraid his heart would shatter into a million pieces.

A few hours later, a petite little woman came wobbling down the staircase. She had her arms wrapped around a rather large wicker basket, and it seemed to be hindering her descent a great deal. The poor thing nearly tripped before she finally managed to land a foot onto the flat concrete floor. Her dark eye’s flicked around the dungeon nervously, gazing at the four prisoners with suspicion as she neared their cell. She had a mask pushed back around her hair, and was most likely one of the packaging workers they had seen back when they first arrived. The four of them watched her in complete silence as she knelt down beside the wall of their cage, prying open a small flap they hadn’t noticed before. Soon, a series of bundled packages were being pushed through it, landing in a small pile beside Zach’s thigh. The first one looked to contain several bottles of Gatorade, and Zach realized only then how thirsty he was. 

“Thank you, miss.” He smiled at her sweetly, but the woman never spoke or glanced up, and soon...she disappeared back up the rickety staircase as quickly as she'd come. 

Most of the packages contained snacks and soda, but the last one carried some toiletries and quite a few medical supplies. Zach quickly dealt out the goods, and even Ned managed to find the energy to snarf down the Mexican version of the ho-ho. Keith quickly shoved another into his hand, dressing his friend's wound while his mind was still focused on devouring the sugary treat. The sticky butterfly stitches worked perfectly, closing the flap of skin neatly over the exposed remnant of is pinky bone. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Days had passed without incident, and they were finally beginning to adapt to this new lowly level of existence. In fact, just yesterday Zach had managed to use the filthy chamber bucket without gagging once. Their nights, however, remained restless...plagued by nightmares. It wasn’t uncommon for one of them to wake the others in the middle of the night, screaming in terror. It was for this very reason that CJ found the four of them napping mid afternoon when he decided to pay them another visit. 

He kicked the cell door loudly. “Rise n’ shine...boys!” The brute crowed, laughing sadistically when the four young men bolted awake.

“Miss me, babe?” He teased Eugene through the iron bars, curling his thick fingers around the metal as he blew a kiss towards the dark haired man caged within. Eugene and the others quickly huddled together as they backed into the pipe, fear evident in their sleepy eyes as they watched the beastly man push his way into their cell. 

Once he entered, the first thing they noticed was the thick white bandage swaddling his swollen nose. The dim light was just strong enough to illuminate the dark bruise shining passed its edges. The angry purple mark almost reached to the bottom of his beady little eyes...and it became quite obvious that Eugene’s headbutt had injured him much more severely than they had first realized. Oddly, despite the man’s injuries, he seemed even less cautious than before, boldly strutting up to the four young men without bothering to raise the iron pipe.

He made a beeline for Eugene, looking down at him over his bandaged nose. “You’re lucky you’re such a sweet fuck.” He said softly, ignoring the others entirely. “Ya know...I’ve killed men for doin’ less than this.” He patted his injured nose gently, though the look in his eyes made his threat plain. 

In the silence that followed, Eugene pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say...(or if he should even risk speaking at all.) He didn’t have to think for long, however, because the scarred man didn’t wait around. Without warning, he grabbed a hold of Eugene’s chains, dragging him away form his friends by forcing him to lurch forward onto his hands and knees. 

“Ya try a stunt like that again, pretty boy…an’ ya’ll be wishin’ I’d killed ya.” He hissed out menacingly, shooting Eugene a pointy toothed grin as he trembled on all fours, looking like a proper pet at last. The others could only avert their eyes when CJ unlocked Eugene’s cuffs and threw him back over the blood stained mattress...though the younger man still seemed to have some fight left in him. 

“NO!” Eugene yelled, struggling against the much larger man as he eagerly straddled him, ripping the buttons from his clothes. “I SAID NO!...GET THE FUCK OFF ME!”

CJ quickly lost his patients, drawing the knife from his back pocket. “Ya lie here like a good little bitch, or I’ll fuck your god damned corps, boy!” He grit out, resting the cold blade against Eugene’s throat. Once the younger man stilled, the great brute moaned into his neck, lowering his beefy hips to grind into him, hardening his fat cock beneath his trousers.

In his haste to ravage his handsome prisoner, CJ carelessly left his wrists unbound...a mistake he never would have made had he known his victim held a black belt in Tae-kwon-do. Once the scarred man lost himself in the pleasure of the other, Eugene made his move. In a flash, he thrust his palm upward, splintering the fragile bones beneath the man’s bandage.

“RRRRrrrrrrraahh!” CJ roared in pain, jerking away from Eugene to cup his broken nose. “I’M GOIN’ TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!” He bellowed, his blood spilling out over his hairy fingers like a fountain...spattering onto Eugene’s bare chest below him. 

It seemed his threat was in vain, however, because Eugene soon had the upper hand. He sent his knee rocketing forward, jabbing into the man’s stomach to throw him off balance before sending the brute flying across the room with a powerful kick. His heavy body tumbled to the floor in a quivering heap some distance away, seemingly unconscious. 

Eugene inched towards him cautiously, bending over CJ’s prone form to riffle through his pockets. As soon as his fingers closed around the knife, the brute’s hand shot up, clasping him around the wrist like an iron trap. The larger man’s eyes had gone wild, his fury etched into every line as he pulled Eugene down, grappling for the blade.

The brutish man used his powerful body to slam Eugene back to the ground, sending the knife skidding across the floor. The two men quickly scrambled after it in a frenzied race, crawling on all fours. Eugene narrowly beat out his bulkier adversary, grasping the knife just before CJ wrenched his leg out from under him, knocking him flat on his stomach. He quickly rolled into a more defensive position, flailing the blade wildly as the larger man crawled on top of him, trying to pin him down. 

The knife caught CJ’s side as Eugene slashed it through the air, carving a nasty gash into the man’s ribcage. The brute yelped in pain, arching away form the blade as blood blossomed through his shirt. His pain only seemed to enrage him further, however, and he soon caught Eugene’s wrists, twisting them back as he pinned them to the floor above his head. 

“I’M GOIN’ TO CUT YOUR FUCKIN’ BALLS OFF BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT, YA LITTLE BASTARD!” He seethed, looking like a mad dog as tried to wrestle the knife from Eugene’s grip.

Luckily, CJ’s blood sodden bandage had chosen that moment to flop to the floor, drenching both men in slick crimson liquid as a torrent of red rained down after it. Thinking fast, Eugene managed to use their sticky situation to his advantage, and quickly twisted out of the scarred man’s grip while his fingers were still slippery with blood. The brute let out a furious growl, knocking Eugene back to the floor once again as he lumbered after him, straddling him on all fours. As the man leaned over him, Eugene slashed the blade across his belly, instinctively preventing the brute from pinning him down any further. Blood gushed from the wound above him as CJ cried out, his beady eyes bulging out of his skull as his massive hands clawed at his stomach. 

“FUCK...PLEASE NO!....no more.” The scarred man begged, releasing his hold on the younger man to better grasp at his gaping wound. 

“What’s wrong? Not kinky enough for you?” Eugene asked coldly, enjoying the frightened look on the others face. He had never hated another living thing so intensely, and in that moment, all he wanted was for that monster to pay for what he’d done. 

Before the brute could roll himself over, Eugene plunged the knife back into his gut, burying the blade to the hilt as the scarred man let out a blood curdling screamed above him. Smiling at the sound, Eugene brutally thrust the blade forward as the sweet music tore from the man’s throat, twisting it savagely to disembowel his opponent. As he withdrew the blade, the man’s intestines spilled over him, slopping to the floor with a stomach-turning squelching sound before CJ himself came crashing down, gurgling on top of him. 

The foul smell of viscera hung heavy in the air, coating his nostrils like a thick oil as he lie there, trapped beneath his victims convulsing body. Fighting the urge to vomit, Eugene hastily wriggle out from under him, using the man’s own slimy fluids to facilitate his escape. He paused to catch his breath beside CJ’s body, panting on all fours as he watched his tormenter gasp in agony, drawing in his final breath as his insides glistened in the low light. Once the brute’s flayed body had gone limp, Eugene pulled himself to his feet, his adrenalin dieing down enough for him to notice a voice ringing in the background.

“JESUS CHRIST...EUGENE, STOP!..PLEASE STOP!” Keith cried out. He still had his eyes squeezed shut, clearly unaware of the fact that the fight had ended some time ago. 

Eugene almost jumped at the sound. He had forgotten about his friends in the heat of the moment, and when he turned back to face them, he was surprised to see just how much color had drained from their faces. (They were literally the whitest white guys he’d ever seen...and that was saying something.) 

“Eugene...keys.” Ned instructed softly, giving his friend some direction in light of the recent chaos. 

Refocusing his efforts, Eugene attempted to roll the dead man onto his back, but quickly lost his footing on the slippery ground. He soon fell back to his knees, splashing down in a pool of blood right beside the steaming pile of intestines. Despite slipping and sliding across the floor multiple times, he was eventually able to flip the heavy brute over, retrieving the keys from his front pocket. 

For once, Zach didn’t know what to say. He watched Eugene rush towards him covered in another man’s blood, and couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy. To be honest, his friends savagery had scared the hell out of him, and yet...he understood it on some level. He studied Eugene’s face as he worked the lock around his wrists, but a mask had fallen in place, concealing any emotions he might have found there. 

“Got it.” Eugene announced, finally finding the right key. A second later the lock around Zach’s shackles clicked, and the iron cuffs fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He stood back, rubbing his raw wrists while Eugene made his way down the pipe, freeing Ned, and lastly Keith on the far end. 

“You okay, bro?” Ned asked tentatively, stepping closer to Eugene to survey him more carefully...his face looking both relieved and concerned all at once. Keith and Zach, however, seemed quite keen to keep their distance. The two of them congregated around the cell door, huddling together so that only their backs were facing the dead body sprawled across the floor.

Eugene shot him an irritated look, “Just worry about yourself, Ned.” He advised, sounding a bit harsher than he intended. (He would be damned it Ned lost anymore fingers on his account.) 

His green eyed friend shook his head, leting out a resigned sigh. “Well, thanks for...you know.” He nodded toward CJ’s body.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Eugene warned, striding up behind Keith and Zach with the ring of keys. “We still have to break out of the fucking death star.” He jiggled each key into the lock until he found it’s match, pushing open the rusty cell door. 

Free at last...or at least ‘freer’, the guys huddled around the base of the stairs, watching Ned as he paced around them, his brow furrowed in thought. “Alright, guys...we need a plan.” He said, looking up to address the others.

“Eugene.” He called. “Did that guy...uh..did you happen to see a pistil?” Ned looked back at the dead man lying in their cell. 

“No. Just the knife.” Eugene held up the bloody blade, turning Keith a pale shade of green. 

“Okay, wait a minute.” Zach huffed, holding up his hands to halt the conversation. “Tell me you’re not suggesting we karate chop our way out of here?” He looked between Ned and Eugene, his face incredulous. “This isn’t some fucking Bruce Lee movie, you guys!” Zach wailed, bouncing on the balls of his feet adorably in his frustration. “Look at me! Guys like me always die first in Bruce Lee movies!”

“You gotta better idea?” Ned snapped, softening his tone as he continued. “Hopefully it won’t come to that, Zach...but we gotta do what we gotta do. There’s no way in hell I’m making my wife a widow today.”

Ned turned to Keith, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. “You had the best view coming in, Keith...did you see a door...window...anything?”

Keith rubbed his eyes under his glasses, trying to think. “There was one door, I think...I’m not sure.” He let out his breath looking thoroughly miserable. “I don’t know… I’m sorry, you guys.” Zach reached up to rub his shoulder, comforting his much taller friend. 

“Well, one thing’s for certain.” Eugene said, jangling the keyring as he pushed passed his friends. “We’ve got to get through door number one first.” He slowly climbed the rickety staircase, making his way towards the peeling door with his long fingers curled around a fat silver key.


	6. The Labyrinth of Halls.

As it turned out...the warehouse had lots of doors...a maze of them, in fact...but only one led to the outside. 

“There’s no way we’re getting around all those workers.” Zach whispered, pulling his head back from the cracked door of the supply closet. (Accidentally stepping on Keith’s toe in the process.) They had been forced to take refuge within such cramped quarters to escape detection, narrowly avoiding the small brigade of armed men that had come careening through the hall just ahead of them.

Eugene brushed the mop strings away from his face. “We’ll need some sort of diversion.” He turned to Ned, who was balancing on top of a large pile of vacuum bags in the corner. “It doesn’t look like they’re armed...if we could just get our hands on one of those rifles...”

Ned nodded. “Yeah, that looks like our best option. We should double back...there’s got to be one lying around here somewhere.”

Keeping low to the ground, the four of them crept from their hiding place. Eugene, being the fastest and quietest among them, was in the lead. He slunk around the corner as silently as a jungle cat, prowling the halls for any sign of a straggler. When a couple of voices sounded ahead of them, he quickly pushed into the nearest room, signaling the others to follow. 

“Why are w-” “Sshhh!” Ned hushed Zach as the men approached their door, exchanging a meaningful look with Eugene. His dark haired friend quickly nodded in understanding, and before Zach and Keith knew what was happening, Ned had thrown open the door. In a whirlwind of activity, Ned and Eugene quickly tackled the two men as they passed..dragging them back into the relative safety of the room. Keith and Zach, however, remained rooted to the spot, their mouths gaping as they watched their two friends wrestle the armed men across the cement floor. 

“Shut---the---fucking door---dumb asses!” Eugene ordered between punches, spurring Zach into action. 

Using the knife, Eugene quickly subdued his captive before turning to help Ned. He wrenched the man off his friend, cupping one hand over his mouth to silence him before mercilessly slitting the man’s throat. Keith looked horror stricken as blood cascaded down the captives chest, his dying body sinking to it’s knees before flopping onto the floor in a pool of his own blood. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Keith shouted at Eugene, rushing up to the two dead men to try and feel for a pulse...(unsurprisingly finding none.) “Shit...” he moaned, closing his eyes as he bent forward, leaning on his knees as if he were about to be sick. 

Eugene ignored his friend’s outburst, busying himself with Ned as the two of them worked to pry the assault rifles off the dead men’s backs. It wasn’t until Eugene began stripping one of the bodies before Keith rounded on him.

“You didn’t have to kill them, Eugene!” He grit out, finally looking up from his crouched position. Keith’s normally friendly face looked angrier than any of them had ever seen it before. “THOSE MEN WERE HUMAN BEINGS...FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!” He yelled, refusing to be ignored any longer. 

“Ssshhh!” Eugene pressed a finger to his lips. “Keep your voice down.” He ordered. Keith shut his mouth, looking scandalized as he watched his dark haired friend trade out his own blood soaked clothes for his victims cleaner attire. Eugene held the man’s shirt up to the light, shaking his head as he examined it. “Shit…with fashion like this I think I did them a favor.”

“God, Eugene! You...you’re one sick...”

“Guy’s...knock it off.” Zach budded in, stepping over to stand between his two friends. Ned, it seemed, was too busy cleaning blood off their new assault riffles to notice the rising tension growing in the room. 

“Don’t be a fucking idiot, Keith.” Eugene shot back, smoothing down his new military style clothes. “Those douche bags would have killed us the second they got the chance.”

“So what, Eugene? Are you saying you’re no better than they are now?” Keith spat back furiously, bravely pushing passed Zach to march up to his much stronger friend...his fists clenched in anger. “I may not agree with all your shitty lifestyle choices, but this…man, this is a whole new level of fucked up...even for you.” Ignoring Zach’s protests, Keith continued the tirade against his dark haired friend. “Just fucking look at yourself!” He glanced down at Eugene’s blood spattered appearance, not hiding his disgust. “Some freak goes deliverance on your ass...and you turn into some kind of god damned psycho killer.” “You can-”

Keith’s sentence was cut short by Eugene’s fist, the angry punch sending his lanky body toppling backwards where he crashed into a line of storage shelves along the wall. Cardboard boxes rained down as he slunk to the floor, bouncing off his head one by one. 

“What the hell are you guy’s doing?” Ned questioned angrily, going into full Dad mode once the commotion had finally caught his attention. “We don’t have time for this shit, you two! Someone could have heard that!” Though he addressed them both, his eyes were fixed only on Eugene. (Who was still shaking with anger.) 

Zach hurried to Keith’s side, helping the much taller man back to his feet while giving Eugene a wide berth. Feeling his friends eyes boring into him, Eugene eventually dropped his gaze, noticing a crystalline powder pouring from one of the boxes Keith had dislodged. 

“What the fuck?” He bent down, rubbing the strange substance between his fingers. He half hoped it was some kind of drug...he could really use a hit right about now. 

Intrigued, Ned knelt down beside him, inspecting the powder as Eugene tore back the box’s corner. A moment latter, Ned’s eyes grew wide in recognition, and he soon launched himself at the remaining boxes. The others watched him clueless as he tore through stacks of cardboard, setting bags and jars aside, seemingly at random. A good ten minutes had passed before Zach finally lost his patience. 

“Ned, Ned,….NED!” Zach called, not getting the others attention until he walked over and snapped his fingers in front of his face. “I don’t mean to interrupt this sudden impulsive hording disorder of yours...wait, actually yeah, I do...what the hell are you doing?”

Ned looked up at his friends, a smile tugging at his lips. “Boys, get ready for one explosive lesson in chemistry.” He said, unable to keep himself from grinning. “This is a manufacturing plant...we’ve got enough ammonium nitrate here to blow the whole fucking roof off this place!”

“What?” Eugene quickly forgot all about his little tussle with Keith. “You know how to build a bomb?” He walked over to the pile of ingredients Ned had amassed, looking them over curiously. “I think I’m in love.” He laughed, smiling beautifully at his green eyed friend.

“That’s cause science is sexy as fuck.” Ned joked, slowly slicking his hair back with his good hand  
before joining the others in laughter. 

The four of them quickly got to work, assembling the explosives under Ned’s close instructions...their spirits higher than they had been since they found themselves enclosed behind these miserable walls.


	7. A Hero Emerges.

Ned clipped back the last homemade fuse before stepping away, wiping the sweat from his brow. “That’s it, guys.” He said, examining the pile of explosives stacked over the large box that had served as their work bench.

“I don’t know.” Zach leaned in to take a closer look, blinking owlishly behind his thick glasses. “What if it doesn’t work? I mean...this plan isn’t exactly foolproof.” He complained, his anxiety playing at the back of his mind. 

“Shut up, Zach… It’ll work.” Eugene proclaimed, looking confident. He reached down and grabbed one of the pipe bombs, turning it in his long fingers admiringly before tucking it into his belt. “You’re a fucking genius, Ned.”

“Oh yeah! ... Represent!” Ned kissed his bandaged hand and threw it into the air in some sort of stupid salute. His rivalry with Eugene may have been of the friendly sort, but his competitive mind still tallied the compliment as a victory. 

“Alright, let’s divide these babies up.” Ned suggested, looking quite pleased with himself.

Keith was reluctant to take his share, only grabbing the bombs once Ned had forced them into his arms. “God...I don’t like this.” He muttered nervously, handling the explosives gently, as if the slightest jostle would set them off. Once his waistband was thoroughly stuffed, Keith glanced over at Eugene, his hazel eye’s following the other dubiously. “I just hope we don’t have to use these damned things.” He said loudly, bringing his hand up to cool his freshly bruised jaw. “I’ve seen enough violence to last a god damned lifetime.” 

Ignoring Keith’s incriminating stare, Eugene secured his remaining bombs before swinging the assault riffle over his shoulder. Striding forward, he slowly cracked the door open, checking to make sure the hall was clear. “You guy’s ready?” He called over his shoulder, looking back at the others impatiently.

Despite his injured hand, Ned had insisted on manning the other rifle. He cocked a round into the guns chamber before looking up at Eugene, nodding his head excitedly. “Time to rock n’ roll, baby!”

Without another sound, Eugene quickly pushed out the door with Ned right on his heels. Left alone, Keith and Zach paused a moment, exchanging nervous looks. “Well...it was nice knowing you, Keith.” 

The taller man grabbed Zach’s hand, shaking it firmly. “There’s no finer man I’d want by my side...Zach Kornfeld.” The two friends hugged warmly, trying their best to hold back their tears as they forced their bodies out the door...trailing behind Ned and Eugene like a couple of clumsy puppies.

Their trek back through the labyrinth of halls proved to be much more harrowing the second time around, and by the time they reached the supply closet near the exit, Keith and Zach were panting heavily, lagging behind the others in the distance. Keeping out of the workers line of sight, Eugene flung open the tiny closet door as quietly as he could, waving the others inside. 

“Hurry up!” Eugene mouthed silently, beckoning Keith and Zach forward once Ned had safely ducked inside.

A second later...terror reflected in Eugene’s dark eyes, his pale face alerting the others to the men closing in behind them. They had been spotted. Zach whipped his head around, yipping at the sight as he glanced over his shoulder. In his haste to scramble away, he soon lost his footing and stumbled to the ground...sending his pipe bombs rolling down the hall towards the possy men in quick pursuit. 

“ZACH!” Keith rushed back to his best friend’s side, struggling to help him back to his feet.

They were never going to make it. Eugene bit his lip, hesitating for a split second before turning towards Ned.

“What’s going on?” Ned asked anxiously, noticing the fearful look on his face. 

“Get them out of here, Ned.” Eugene ordered, looking over at him one last time before launching himself back into the hall. 

He yanked a bomb from his waistband as he tore through the narrow corridor, running back to his friends as fast as he could. By the time Eugene lit the fuse, a few of the faster men were already on them. Keith had his arms thrown over his head, pleading between his fingers as the bastards pummeled him and Zach into the hard cement floor. 

Gritting his teeth, Eugene threw the explosive passed his friends, praying his rescue attempt wouldn’t blow them to smithereens. In a flash, the sound of the blast ripped through his eardrums, the force of the explosion sending the group of slower men catapulting through the air like a bunch of bowling pins. Continuing to press forward, Eugene squinted his eyes against the chalky dust that had fallen from the ceiling, it’s powdery contents mixing with the smoke to form a blinding cloud over his friends.

Eventually, Keith’s voice rang out over the pained moans of the men, his struggle directing Eugene’s trek through the thick dust. As he drew nearer, the dark silhouette of a man became visible, and it soon became apparent that he was beating his tall friend senseless. Without another thought, Eugene charged in, plowing into the man with enough force to dislodge him, sending him skidding across the dusty floor. Making good use of the martial arts training his mind had long forgotten, Eugene’s body jumped into action. He instinctively gripped the man around forearm as he struggled to his knees, pulling forward just as he delivered a devastating side kick to the man’s throat, instantly snapping his neck. 

As his attacker's body crumpled to the floor, Keith rolled onto his stomach, gasping in a panic as he clawed at the ground, frantically searching for his missing glasses. Eugene bent over and grabbed Keith around arm, forcing him to his feet. Blood was oozing from one of his ears, and his eyes looked a bit hazy, as if he were in shock. 

“Keith, KEITH!” Eugene shook the taller man, trying to get him to focus. “Keith...you need to get out of here...go find Ned.” 

“Z-Zach...ZACH!” 

“I’ll find Zach...you need to go!” Keith only clung to Eugene’s clothes, shaking his head like a petulant child.

“Zach, Zach, Zach!” Keith cried, looking half out of his mind.

“Fine, god damn it!” Eugene tore out of Keith’s grip. “Just stay close.”

Luckily it didn’t take long to find their smaller friend. Zach’s prone body was stretched across the floor where soft piles of drywall dust covered him like a fresh blanket of snow. Eugene’s heart hammered in his chest as he rushed to his friend’s side, fearing for the worst. Beside him, Keith crashed to his knees, wailing hysterically as he reached out to cradle Zach’s head. 

“Shut the fuck up, Keith!” Eugene warned, trying to listen for a heartbeat over Keith’s sobs.

Once the taller man grew quiet, something much less welcome than a heartbeat sounded through the air. A low roar of voices could be heard echoing through the halls ahead of them… it looked like the reinforcements were going to arrive any second. Not knowing what else to do, Eugene drew back his hand and slapped Zach across the face.

“Bad Kitty...don’t hurt daddy.” Zach murmured sleepily, finally blinking his eyes open to stare up at his friend's worried faces. "What’s wrong with you two?” He questioned innocently, not noticing the march of footsteps closing in.

Eugene yanked Zach up and practically threw him into Keith’s arms. “Go.” He ordered, pushing the others away as he readied his assault riffle. He couldn’t risk using another bomb with so many scattered over the floor. 

Keith only stared at him, looking confused. “But…Euge-”

“I said GO!” Eugene yelled, brandishing the gun at his own friends.

They hobbled away quickly enough after that, and Eugene smiled when he heard an explosion down the hall. He wanted to believe it was the sound of Ned blasting open the exit door, that all his friends were finally safe on the other side of this metal tomb. 

Once the dust started to clear, he began to see shadows swirling through it, the flickering lights giving the men a specter like quality. Slowly exhaling, Eugene took aim at his first target, pulling the trigger as if he’d done it a thousand times before.


	8. Exit with a Bang.

Ned threw another bomb, scaring the screaming workers away from the large exit door. The frantic crowd stampeded passed Keith and Zach as they approached, disappearing down the network of halls as they scattered off to safety. 

“Uh, thank god!” Ned breathed, his tense face slackening with relief as he caught sight of his two friends limping towards him. Searching for the third, he peered down the hall, growing uneasy when he found it empty. “Where’s Eugene?” 

Keith and Zach looked at each other, unsure of what to say. “He’s coming.” Keith piped at last, not meeting Ned’s eyes. “I’m sure he’ll be along any minute now...you know how he likes to do his own thing.”

Ned shook his head, looking frustrated as he marched up to the giant sliding door. He flipped through the keys Eugene had given him, jamming each one into the corroded padlock secured around the doors sliding bolt...but none of them seemed to fit. “FUCK!” He yelled, tossing the keys aside angrily before withdrawing another bomb. “I’ll fucking blow this bitch down!” He held his scavenged lighter to the fuse, but this time only managed to get a few pitiful sparks. “GOD DAMN IT!” He threw the lighter down as well, stomping on it in his fury. “Give me your lighters! Come on, guys, hurry up!”

“Uhh...” Keith and Zach searched their pockets, both coming up empty. “I guess we dropped them.” Zach said, looking down shamefaced.

“You’ve got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!” Ned kicked over a metal table in his rage, his good hand threatening to rip the reddish blonde hair from his scalp. It was infuriating to have made it this far only to be thwarted by a single junky looking padlock. 

“Ned…” Zach cautiously ambled up to his raging friend. “Ned...what about that?” 

Zach’s two friends followed his finger to a parked cargo truck hidden in the back. It had been obscured by a small tower of pallets, and looked to be the same one they had ridden in on. Keith quickly limped over, leaning his tall body against the window to peer inside the cab. “It’s got Keys!” He bellowed, squinting his unfocused eyes to be sure. 

Ned let out the breath he had been holding, relieved to have finally landed a break. The respite proved short lived, however, because as soon as he took a step in the truck’s direction a barrage of gun fire sounded down the hall, causing all three of them to jump. (Zach even hit the floor, getting as low as possible.) “Shit, Eugene’s still down there, you guys!” Ned croaked out, panic rising in his voice. “EUGENE!...EUGENE!!!” He called out to his friend, baying his name through the halls before turning to rush to his aid. 

Keith quickly caught him around the arm, preventing him from leaving. “It’s too late for him, Ned. We’ve got to go!” He pleaded, now grasping his friend with both hands. “Don’t you get it? We gotta get out of here while we still can!”

“GET OF MY WAY, KEITH!” Ned demanded, looking shocked that he would even suggest leaving one of their friends behind.

“Look...I hate it, you know I do.” Keith assured him. “But the three of us dying isn’t going to do shit for Eugene.” He squeezed Ned’s trembling shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “Just think about your wife, Ned...she needs you. Our families need us alive!” He glanced back at Zach before continuing. “Please, Ned. We can’t do this without you, buddy.”

Ned grabbed his hair, looking hopelessly conflicted. “Okay.” He called at last, finally reaching a decision. “Okay, I’ll come back for Eugene.”

Looking relived, Keith hefted himself into the truck’s cabin, helping Zach up with a supporting hand. Ned soon pushed into the driver seat, turning the key in the ignition with baited breath. “YEAH BABY!” He cheered, patting the cracked dashboard as the engine roared into life. He quickly thrust the gearshift out of park, causing the hefty truck to lurch forward before gaining speed. Keith and Zach threw their hands over their eyes as Ned rammed the truck into the exit door, it’s bulk pushing through the corrugated metal as if it were wet paper. 

“WOO! ALRIGHT!” Ned whooped, grinning ear to ear as they burst into the sunlight. They looked to be in some sort of industrial district, and were just able to make out the lavish hotels of Tijuana towering in the distance. Not wasting time to celebrate, Ned slammed on the brakes a short distance away, causing the cargo truck to come to a screeching halt. 

“Ahh...Ned, what are you doing there, buddy?” Keith asked, panicking as he watched his only stick shift savvy friend ready his assault riffle and swing open the driver’s side door.

“I told you...I’m not leaving without Eugene.” He said, pausing just long enough to answer before jumping down to the dusty gravel road below him. 

Zach and Keith quickly pushed out their own door, following behind him. “He told us to go...this is what he wants!” Keith argued, trying to dissuade his friend from his suicidal mission. “What the hell do you think the three of us can do, Ned? You’re the man with the plan...so tell me, for Christ’s sake!”

Ned stopped so suddenly that Keith nearly crashed into him, and when he spun around, his green eyes flashed dangerously. “We can fucking fight for our friend...that’s what!” He spat back, jabbing a finger into Keith’s chest. “How many times has he saved our asses, saved YOUR ass, Keith? If it wasn’t for Eugene we’d still be rotting away in that fucking cage!” He soon turned around, leaving Keith looking stunned as he continued his march back towards the warehouse. “You might not be willing to die for your friends...but I am.” He shot back, yelling over his shoulder as his two friends grew smaller in the distance. 

Ned went silent as he neared the twisted ruins of the warehouse exit, the only sound coming from the gravel crunching beneath his feet. Once he had reached the opening, he cautiously peered inside, grasping his rifle tightly before stepping back over the crumbling threshold. The bang of gunfire was still echoing down the hall...and after swallowing nervously, Ned pushed forward, galloping after it. He skidded to a halt when he came upon the action, ducking behind a corner before the men could spot him. The ground ahead of him was strewn with dead and dying bodies, and his own bombs littered the floor, sprinkled among them like hellish confetti. Rallying his courage, Ned slowly edged his eye passed the end of the wall, glancing back down the hall. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Eugene alive and well. His dark haired friend peeked out from a room ahead of him, firing at the mob of men down the hall before ducking back inside, escaping their returning fire. 

“Come on, come on...I got this.” Ned muttered to himself, blinking against the flickering lights above him as he pushed off the wall. Perhaps it was more stupidity than courage on his part, but Ned soon charged in, firing his weapon at the crowd as he made a mad dash towards Eugene’s room. Most of the men dove for cover, hiding behind a thick metal table they had flipped over to barricade the hall. The few shots that were fired, however, ricocheted off the walls all around him, giving Ned all the motivation he needed to make a swan dive into the room. He crashed into Eugene as he flew through the open doorway, sending them both cartwheeling across the floor. 

“Ugh...Ned!” Eugene groaned, shoving his heavy friend off the top of him. “What the hell are you doing? You shouldn’t be here!”

“Come on, bro...you didn’t really think I’d just leave you here to die...did you?” Ned asked, looking a little hurt as he pulled himself to his feet. “We’re in this together...always!”

Eugene shot him a searching look before he too hopped back to his feet, collecting his rifle from the floor as he did so. “But dying together is just fucking stupid...your such a dumb ass.” He said, though Ned didn’t miss the softening of his tone. 

Ned watched his friend in silence as he clicked another magazine into his gun, pulling the bolt back as he chambered the next round. Eugene’s dark hair hung lose around his face, falling into his eyes perfectly as he marched back to the door. Ned had always admired his friend’s bravery and athleticism, but sometimes his effortless beauty could get a bit annoying. Eugene quickly ducked out the door, exposing himself as little as possible as he fired at the approaching men, sending them running back for cover. Never one to be outdone, Ned quickly joined in, pumping several rounds into the retreating back of some faceless figure. He had just enough time to watch the man fall to the ground before they were both forced back inside. They rested their backs against the wall as bullets chipped away at it from the other side.

“How many rounds you got left?” Eugene asked, catching his breath as they waited for the gunfire to die down.

Ned withdrew his magazine, counting the bullets. “Only four!...shit!” He ground out, slapping the wall as if it were responsible for their current predicament. 

“I’ve got less than that.” Eugene said, sounding disheartened. He glanced over at Ned, looking him in the eyes. “If you’ve got anymore brilliant ideas...speak the fuck up!”

Not appreciating the sarcasm, Ned replied stiffly. “Uh...okay...We could make a run for it, there’s a truck not far from the exit...we might make it.” He offered, shrugging his shoulders. He really hadn’t thought this through. 

Eugene rolled his eyes, banging his head against the wall to show just how absurd he found the others proposition. “Hey bro, I don’t hear you coming up with anything better!” Ned spat, feeling defensive.

“I’m not the one who’s always going on about how smart I am!” Eugene shot back, “What good’s a nerd from Yale if he can’t even paste together a basic exit plan! Now we’re BOTH going to fucking die in this tin box...congratulations, Ned!”

As the two friend’s continued to bicker back and forth, a loud war cry suddenly sounded through the hall, echoing up from the opposite end. Ned and Eugene glanced at one another, freezing in place as they strained to hear. When a quick series of bangs hammered after it, the two young men raced to the door, fighting for the best position as they peeked around it’s edge. Their eyes quickly darted up the hall, searching out the source of the noise...and when they found it, they both assumed they’d already died. 

Keith was slowly marching forward, braying like Rambo as his arms bucked under the strain of the M60 machine gun grasped within them. Zach was trotting along behind him, supporting the heavy belt of ammunition as it fed into the beast of a gun, spewing a wall of bullets at the horde of retreating men. 

“Dude...are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Ned asked, his eyes glued to the crazy scene playing out before him.

“Uhhh...” Eugene fumbled, too shocked to speak as he watched Keith roar, turning the hall to dust as he lay it to waste. 

Soon, Zach spotted them. “GUYS! ...HEY GUYS, OVER HERE!” He yelled, doing his best to dodge the empty shell casings as they arced passed his face. When his friends only gaped at him, he got a bit cross. “COME ON, GUYS!...WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR!”

Emerging from their shocked stupor at last, Ned and Eugene barreled out the door, keeping as low as they possible as they bounded towards their rescue party with beaming faces. “YOU GUY’S ARE FUCKING INSANE!” Eugene shouted in praise, barely hearing himself laugh over the booming gunfire as he and Ned rejoined their squad. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT THING?

“YOU’D BE SURPRISED WHAT DRUG CARTELS PACK IN THEIR VEHICLES!” Zach shouted, backing up with Keith as they made their way towards the exit. They had nearly rounded the corner when Keith’s gunfire suddenly ceased. 

“Oh shit….” He moaned, causing the others spin around. Somehow, during the fire storm of bullets one of the bombs had caught a spark, and they watched in horror as it’s fuse crackled to life. 

“RUN!!!” Ned yelled. “SHE’S GONNA BLOW!!!!”

Keith threw down his M60 and turned tail with the others as the spitting flame trailed toward the business end of the bomb...a bomb, mind you, that was resting within the very heart of a hall peppered with explosives. Eugene pelted passed the others like an Olympic sprinter, shooting back words of encouragement as he neared the exit. Eventually, all four of them were kicking up dust as they spilled form the door, panting heavily as they bolted down the gravel road. They managed to dodge behind the truck just in time, taking cover before the flying debris could skewer them through. The four friends could feel the heat on their skin as they huddled together, covering their heads and necks as the truck’s glass shattered above them. The very ground seemed to quake with the force of the explosion, and their foundation threatened to split open to devour them whole. Just when they thought they’d surely die, it ended...and everything grew quiet. 

Eugene casually brushed the splintered glass from his hair, stepping around the truck to survey the damage while debris were still crashing to the ground around him. One by one, his friends followed suit, joining his side to stare into black smoke billowing above the flames. 

Zach let out a low whistle, looking on in awe. 

The warehouse was completely destroyed, the explosion leaving behind nothing but charred wood and mangled steel. As the try guys watched it burn to cinders, Eugene finally broke the silence. “Too bad we lost our phones.” He said regrettably. “This background would’ve made for one bad ass selfie.” 

Keith let out a hearty laugh, wrapping Eugene up in a giant bear hug despite his grumbling protests. “God, I love you!” He sang, looking like a proper golden retriever once again. 

“TRY GUYS FOR LIFE!” Zach yelled, spreading his arms wide. “GROUP HUG!” He and Ned quickly leapt into action, joining the revolting display of brotherly affection. The heavens seemed to take pity on the dark haired man squirming within it’s center, however...because a moment later the winds changed, and white powder rained down form the clouds...coating the lot of them in a delicious film of cocaine.


	9. Blood Brothers.

Awww... AAAAHHHHHH! AHHH! AAAHH!!!” Keith and Zach’s eye’s grew wide as Ned’s pained cries echoed down the hospital’s hall, frightening everyone in the waiting room. 

“God, It sounds like they’re killing him!” Zach whimpered, biting his nails nervously as he rocked back and forth in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He and Keith had been sitting there for hours, waiting patiently as Ned and Eugene got worked over by the hospital staff at the UCLA Medical Center back in L.A.

The two friends were still sitting white-knuckled when another voice rang through the air, though this one was rather shrill...and female. “Mr. Yang! Please go back to your room this instant, you are in no state to be wondering these halls!”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? LET ME IN THERE YOU FUCKING BITCH...THAT’S MY FRIEND YOU’RE MISHANDLING!” Responded Eugene’s angry voice. 

“Oh boy...” Keith muttered, and he and Zach quickly scrambled from their seats just before a loud crash resonated through the hospital’s hallway. Several frightened people darted from the waiting room, evidently quite keen to distance themselves from the loud mouthed ruffians stirring up all the trouble. 

When Keith and Zach arrived on scene, they found a harassed looking nurse yelling frantically into her phone just outside Ned’s door...(which was now hanging haphazardly off it’s hinges.) The poor woman was so flustered that she didn’t even notice the two men as they edged passed her, disappearing into the freshly vandalized hospital room where Ned and Eugene soon came into view. 

“EUGENE!!! ….Jeez! Are you fucking crazy!” Zach spluttered, looking nearly as ruffled as the nurse outside. “Oh my god!...I mean...just look at this mess!” He turned and pushed on the sagging door, causing a part of it to fall to his feet where it shattered into a million pitiful splinters. “F-u-u-ck...” He groaned, stepping back in defeat. 

“What the fuck was I supposed to do?” Eugene shot back, crossing his arms over his paper gown defensively as he turned to face the doorway. “He was screaming like a little bitch, I thought they were cutting his fucking arms off or something!”

The lump under the hospital sheets stirred at that. “Hey!...Right here, bro.” Ned huffed, scowling up at Eugene as he leaned forward, pulling himself into a sitting position atop his narrow hospital bed. Unfortunately, his friends didn’t seem to be listening, and barely looked his way as they continued to squabble amongst themselves over Eugene’s most recent bout of criminal mischief. As the heated argument closed in around his bedside, Ned had finally had enough, and did the one thing he knew would put an end to it.

“BAM! CHECK OUT THE BATTLE SCAR, BOYS!” Ned trumpeted, unveiling his wound and waving it before his hostile friends like some sort of morbid peace flag. The effect was almost instantaneous. 

“Eeeck!” Zach squealed, leaping back before squeezing his eyes shut in disgust. “Fuck, Ned! God...oh god, I can’t look!”

Keith had stopped reaming Eugene mid sentence, and was now looking more like an oversized mole as he squinted down at the bleary image of Ned’s stumpy little finger. His complexion had gone pale...and for once, he was quite pleased to be without his glasses. 

“Ugh! Oh man... does it hurt bad?” Keith asked, looking concerned as he took in the raw area that had been torn anew near Ned’s knuckle.

“Nah...” Ned waved dismissively. “Not really, they numbed it up pretty good. Peeling that old bandage off, though...that shit hurt like a mother!” Ned peered down at the waxy looking nub that now stood in place of his pinky. It still looked strange to him...but oddly, he wasn’t all that bothered by it’s loss. (Perhaps if you break something often enough...you lose some attachment to it.) 

When he glanced back up, he could see the guilt settling across Eugene’s features, and felt his chest tighten in response, prompting him to push the gauze back into place, covering the wound. “It’s not your fault, you know.” Ned said softly, catching Eugene’s eye.. “I’d do it all over again, if had to. I mean...compared to what you went through, ...I couldn-” 

“Mmph... That’s what had you crying?...Ned, you fucking pussy.” Eugene mocked, quickly cutting him off before his emotions could get the better of him. (Feelings were so fucking stupid.) 

“God! Do you HAVE to be a complete dick right now? Jesus, Eugene...have some god damned respect!” Keith choked out, flabbergasted once again by his friend’s seeming lack of compassion. Luckily, both Ned and Zach were a bit more perceptive when it came to their brooding friend, and neither of them missed the meaning behind his sad dark eyes. 

Before another argument could beak out, however, Ned’s slumping door suddenly heaved inward, causing everyone in the room to jolt at the startling interruption. A second later, the entire thing came thudding to the ground as four beefy orderlies pushed their way through, sending bits of wood pulp flying through the once sterile looking hospital room. Behind them, the disgruntled nurse directed a smug look towards Eugene, resting her hands upon her portly hips in a victorious fashion as the largest of the men uncapped an unpleasantly long needle. 

….Needless to say, Eugene slept quite soundly for the rest of the day. 

…………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................

Unfortunately, a drug induced nap would be the highpoint in the weeks that followed. By the time the guys were discharged from the hospital, the media had caught wind of their story. (Despite their best efforts to keep a low profile.) Apparently, their heroic return home had stirred up something of a frenzy among the various networks, and every reporter around was chomping at the bit...ready to sink their teeth into any scrap of information sent their way. Even Buzzfeed saw fit to exploit their budding little stars, carting the them off to the Rosewood Manor to attend the seasons biggest event only a month after their return home.

“Now, listen up boys...and listen well. ”Boomed Buzzfeed’s fast talking CEO. “We play our cards right...and you four’ll have those handsome mugs of yours plastered on every god damned magazine cover from here to the boot scootin’ Carolinas!” He assured them, pausing to pour himself some more champagne as their limo idled at a stoplight. 

Ignoring the stony-faced looks on the four young men sitting across from him, the balding man continued his spiel. “See here, I need you lads to give that NBC News reporter anything she wants...anything at all! Lick her sandy old twat if she asks you to.” He said, chuckling dimly before glancing over to wink at Eugene. “Why don’t you unbutton that collar a bit, my boy…a handsome young lad like you...that old cow won’t know what hit her. Ha, haa! I say boys...we get a movie deal out of this, and you four will be swimming in the dough...I can promise you that, yes sir!” 

Eugene shot the man a loathsome look, making no attempt to comply with his wishes. Keith, however, seemed to be taking the more diplomatic approach. “Gosh...I don’t think HR would be too happy about that.” He said, pushing his thick new glasses back up his nose. 

As the old man cackled back a boorish response, Eugene made an ill-disguised swipe for the alcohol. “Ah, ah, ahh!” The CEO scolded, quickly swatting his hands away form the bottle of champagne. “Save it for the party, my boy!”

Eugene slammed himself back into the leather seat, his dark eyes narrowed into a glare that would’ve brought lesser men to their knees. “You’re seriously going to force us to listen to that stupid voice of yours while we’re sober?... Shit, Frank...I didn’t peg you for a mother fucking sadist.”

“Uhh..Well...I, uhh..” The CEO floundered. Both Ned and Zach failed to suppress their giggles as the crusty old man flushed pink. Keith, on the other hand, let out a strangled coughing sound, looking as if he were about to choke as Eugene’s words registered in his brain. 

“Ehem! Don’t mind him, Frank… I’m afraid our friend here is a bit of an acquired taste!” Keith quickly apologized, shooting daggers Eugene’s way as he glared in his direction. 

By the time their limousine had pulled into the circle drive of Rosewood Manor, their CEO had turned a frightening shade of fuchsia, and as soon as the driver slowed their ride, the heckled man stormed from the vehicle, rudely pushing passed the camera crew as he sought refuge within the bustling crowd congregating around the courtyard.

“I wonder what’s eating him…?” Zach asked, grinning in amusement as he watched Frank disappear amongst a horde of clamoring reporters. 

“Jesus, you guys!...This isn’t a joke!” Keith groaned miserably. “We’ll be lucky if we still have our jobs when we get back!” He turned in his leather seat, narrowing his eye’s at Eugene. “You just HAD to do it, didn’t you!” He hissed, looking quite irritable. “I told you to let us do the talking...but NOOO, you had to open your big fat mouth! I have wedding bills to pay off, man...and let me tell ya...that shit ain’t cheap, Eugene!”

His dark haired friend looked thoroughly unconcerned. “Relax...no one’s getting fired.” Eugene assured him, taking a swig of champagne right form the bottle as their limo finally rolled to a stop. “Weren’t you listening? We’re their fucking golden ticket.” He grinned at the others before swinging his door open, admitting the blinding flash of a dozen of cameras. “Just try and enjoy yourselves, alright mother fuckers?” He advised, rising out of his seat dashingly as the paparazzi surrounded him. 

“And he’s drunk...” Zach noted, shooting the others a nervous glance before exiting after him.

The air almost felt electric as the crowd circled around them, pushing their mics and cameras into the guy’s faces while chattering out a million questions all at once. The fervor of the reporters engulfing them was like nothing they had ever experienced before, and the celebrity treatment had caught them off guard. Fortunately, a couple of men in suits were standing by, ready to hustle them out of the mob of cameras. They quickly posed for a photo or two before being whisked away, muscled through the crowd by one of the men until they reached the safety of a media barricade just before the luxurious courtyard. It seemed their hosts were capitalizing upon the day’s fine weather, as the banquet was to be held outside in the immaculate flower filled gardens.

“Whoa...” Ned croaked out, looking around in awe as he and the others followed the stone path into the high walled courtyard. Swaths of sky colored lavender edged the gardens, holding back the neat rows of colorful blooms that seemed to flourish in the shade of the massive date palms. The giant trees stood like decades old pillars, leading up to the grandest manor any of them had ever seen.

“Oh...wow...That house is MASSIVE, you guys!” Ned gushed out excitedly. “Look at it... Man, it’s like one of those cathedrals my wife and I visited back in Italy.”

For once, Ned’s child like amazement could be forgiven. The manor was, after all, truly magnificent. The four story building was gilded to the hilt, sporting an array of beautifully carved marble columns and sparkling leaded windows that towered towards the sky. Even the ivory plaster coating it’s walls had been embellished with bits of gold. As the guys walked further into the courtyard, the surrounding walls grew shorter, allowing them to glimpse the steep staircase that had been etched right out of the copper cliffs, allowing one to climb down to the churning sea far below. 

Zach, however, had his eye’s turned in the opposite direction. The expansive green lawn in the center of the courtyard had been strewn with white cloth tables...and picking at the food upon their many silver platters was none other than his beloved childhood idol.

“O-oh my god! Guys, GUYS!” Zach squeaked, looking like a star struck teenager as he tugged on Keith and Ned’s blazers, desperately trying to pull their attention away from the stupid old house. “I think I just saw Vin Diesel!” He gasped out. “Did you hear me?...Vin-fucking-Diesel!!! Oh god...oh god...oh god.”

“Could be...a lot of celebrities come to this thing.” Eugene replied coolly, sweeping his hair out of his eyes as he surveyed the courtyard. 

“Well...go get him, tiger!” Ned laughed, shoving Zach toward the tables. Keith (who had gained nearly thirty pounds around his midsection) followed behind him, honed in on the delicious spread of food. As Zach wound his way through the Hollywood elites, desperate for that one very special autograph, his taller friend hung back, stuffing his wide mouth with the fancy little hors d’oeuvres three at a time. 

“Our boys are finally growing up, Eugene.” Ned joked, wrapping his arm around his handsome friend’s neck as if they were an old married couple. (It was quickly thrown off.)

After nearly an hour of awkward mingling, Frank finally made his way back to them, his face ruddy with drink. “Hurry up, now.” He barked, skipping over the niceties as he gathered them together. “We have an interview in ten. Come...Come.” He said, steering Keith by the shoulder as he attempted to shove one last pastry down his throat. Taking great care to avoid Eugene, their CEO managed to direct them to the edge of a small and private citrus orchard where the NBC news crew had set up their cameras. The blooming lemon trees filled the air with their sweet aroma, easing the guy’s nerves as their boss sat them around a decorative wrought iron table beneath a large shady arbor. 

“Hello. Marge Marlin, NBC News.” Greeted the reporter, stretching her hand towards each of them in turn, shaking their hands firmly as they introduced themselves. She looked to be in her late 40’s, and her short blonde hair belied a shrewd business savvy. 

“Frank tells me you four know your way around a camera, correct?” She asked, waving one of her crewmen over to pin microphones to the front of their suits. 

“Yeah...I mean, I guess.” Zach said, looking towards the others for direction. “We’ve all produced our own videos, if that’s what you mean.” 

For a second, the tiniest smirk ghosted Marge’s lips...making them wonder if Frank’s harsh words toward her earlier hadn’t in fact been justified. “Splendid.” She smiled, showing off a mouth full of large white teeth that gave her the appearance of a grinning shark. “I’ll be asking you some questions today, and I just want you to answer in whatever way feels most natural to you. Though we do ask that you refrain from using profanity, for obvious reasons.”

“Oh fuck...” Eugene sighed, unwittingly drawing everyone’s attention towards himself. He knew a lost cause when he heard one.

Marge seemed to take notice of her handsome guest for the first time, but it didn’t throw her off her game for long. “Just do you best. Our editors are top notch here at NBC News.” She said, giving no indication of attraction save for a few lingering glances.

The first part of the interview went off without a hitch. Keith, Ned, and Zach droned on about their childhood interests, their families, and how they had all managed to become such close friends back at Buzzfeed. Eventually, though, the questions took a darker turn, probing into their time spent in captivity. 

“Truly awful.” Marge simpered, holding Ned’s disfigured hand up to the camera for a proper viewing. “Why on earth would someone do that to a fellow human being?” She asked, shaking her head at Ned in a pitying manner. 

“Umm. Well, I don’t know if you know this about me.” Ned replied, looking over at the other guys. “But I can get p-r-e-t-t-y loud sometimes. Especially when someone’s threatening one of my boys here. The others laughed, nodding their heads knowingly.

Marge’s pale eyes seemed to flash at this, as if he’d finally given her what she needed. “So they only threatened ‘one’ of you?” She turned to Eugene next, wearing an almost convincing mask of concern. “It’s a sad fact...but many of the local gangs down south are quite well known for their involvement in sex trafficking.” She said, oblivious of the fact that each of her guests had gone rigid. “I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but you’re a very attractive young man. One can only imagine what horrors you must have faced.” 

Eugene froze for a moment, feeling the blood drain from his face. Only his three friends had known what really happened to him back in Tijuana, and they had all sworn to keep the more gruesome details of their kidnapping a secret. This woman couldn’t have known...and yet, she had practically broadcast it to the entire world. 

“...And moving on.” Zach quickly cut in, ending the shocked silence. Eugene’s uncomfortable expression, however, only seemed to chum the water for the predatory reporter, and she quickly circled around to take another bite. 

“Of course...it takes a lot of courage to talk about sexual assault. I’m sure many viewers at home are not so brave...I imagine hearing you today will be quite an inspiration to them all.” She said sharply, tilting her head in a mock display of innocence.

Rage suddenly flared up in Eugene. How dare that shady bitch try to goad a confession out of him. “Sorry, I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” He lied, pleased to see her smile falter, if only for a second. 

“Hmm, how odd.” She replied sweetly, flashing her large white teeth in preparation for the killing blow. “It shows here that you had quite an array of medical tests run upon your arrival at UCLA.” She told them, dangling a copy of Eugene’s leaked medical records in front of his face. “That must have been quite a party, do you care to explain?” 

Before the others could threaten her with a big fat lawsuit, Eugene had leapt to his feet, tearing the paper out of her hands and ripping it in half. “FUCK YOU, AND FUCK THIS STUPID FUCKING INTERVIEW!” He yelled, kicking over one of the pots of flowers before turning to leave. 

“GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!” Eugene growled, aggressively pushing passed one of the camera men blocking his way. 

In his moment of insult, the manhandled crewman began kissing the air after Eugene, mocking him as he left. This action proved to be one he’d sorely regret, however, as Eugene quickly spun around, lunging at the ginger haired man with unexpected ferocity. He pushed him into one of the thorny lemon trees before slamming the man into the ground, breaking his expensive camera in half. 

“EUGENE!!! NO!” Ned shouted, leaping up from the wrought iron table as screams broke out around them. “STOP! YOU’VE GOT TO STOP!” He pulled at his friends shoulder as hard as he could, but he still couldn’t stop Eugene from pounding his fists into the wailing man’s face.

Blood was covering Eugene’s hands before Ned finally managed to tackle him to the ground...and he wasn’t having a very easy time keeping him there. “COME ON, GUYS!” He called. “I CANT HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!” 

Keith and Zach quickly joined in, and with their combined efforts, eventually managed to pin him to the ground. “It’s okay, calm down, buddy.” Keith said, using every ounce of strength he had just to hold down one of Eugene’s arms. Once Zach began humming one of his stupid tunes, Eugene finally stopped struggling against them, going limp in their grip. 

“Shhh…easy...easy...It’s alright.” Ned reassured him, using his fingers to wipe the spattered blood from his friend’s trembling face.

As Eugene’s pulse began to slow, the low buzz he’d been hearing slowly morphed into a cacophony of angry whispers...and as more people circled around them, the realization of what he’d done began to sink in. Fear started to pound through his body as he tried to recall the fight, but his mind kept drawing a blank. Feeling sick and confused, Eugene made a quick move to sit up, but was immediately forced back down by his three friends. 

“M’ okay.” Eugene mumble up at them, finally managing to find his voice. Above him, he could see Keith, Ned, and Zach exchanging nervous looks, as if they were unsure of what to do.

“You’d better keep that fucking psychopath away from me!” The battered camera man called, looking nervous as he watched the three men loosening their hold on his attacker. 

“Hey! Shut your fucking pie hole, dude!” Ned ground out, shooting the man a go to hell look. “He’s okay, let him up you guys.” Ned ordered, stepping away as he freed his dark haired friend. 

When Eugene finally pulled himself to his feet, the ginger haired camera man quickly hobbled out of sight, holding a wadded up t-shirt to his bleeding nose. (Marge Marlin had long since scampered off, taking refuge within her private trailer the moment the fighting had broken out.) The remaining film crew shot Eugene dirty looks, but they all seemed too afraid to actually open their mouths. 

“Are you okay?” Zach asked shakily, looking over at his friend’s bloodied appearance.

“Fine.” Eugene answered curtly, breaking away from his friends. He quickly swiped a bottle of wine from the table, and tore out of the orchard as fast as he could...eager to escape the steely glares boring into his back. Evidently, the angry news crew had no problem raising their voices to the other three, however, as they quickly surrounded them...drowning them with complaints before they could catch up to their dark haired friend. 

Eugene managed to take himself as far away from the party as possible, having descended the carved stone staircase all the way down to the waters edge. It was nearly sundown before his friends finally found him, huddled up on a jagged rock as the waves crashed and surged all around him. Eugene had always had a bit of a flare for the dramatic, and even now, such a scene would have made for a lovely picture had he not looked ready to hurl himself into the raging sea. 

Ned was the first to climb after him, doing his best to support the others as they struggled to ascend the treacherous rock face. Once they finally reached the top, the three of them sat beside their troubled friend, joining him in silence as he watched the waves forming in the distance. Not one of them made a sound until the sun’s rays had melded into a fiery orange, causing the rock’s twisted shadows to snake out across the sea like some monster of the deep.

“So...I guess we’re pretty fucked up, huh?” Zach said at last, finally bringing his eyes around to look at his friend’s solemn faces. Keith was quick to nod in agreement, but the other two remained steadfast, forcing his hand in the matter. 

“Ahh…Come on, you guys! Don’t start with this macho shit again.” Zach groaned, glancing back and forth between Ned and Eugene. (He could see right through their stoic facade.) I know you guys aren’t okay...I’m not fucking okay!...Okay?” 

“God, Zach. Do you ever stop complaining?” Eugene asked, taking a deep swig of wine as his precious reign of silence came to an end. “We’re fine...And even if we weren’t, it’s none of your fucking business.”

“You guys are my best friends...I’m fucking making it my business, alright!” Zach responded, for once not letting Eugene back him down. “Y-you may have the whole god damned world fooled, Eugene...but I know you’re not some emotionless robot! What happened back there proves...well, you’re just...You’re not fucking fine, okay!” Eugene shot him an annoyed look, but didn’t seem to have the energy to argue back.

“I think that goes for all of us.” Keith added, taking some of the heat off Eugene. “I mean...I don’t wanna brag, but you fellas are looking at the ‘truffle shuffle’ champion right here.” (Goonies reference.) Keith patted his expansive belly, jiggling his fat around like a prized 60’s jello mold. “Chunk the hunk is in it to win it, by golly!” He boasted, earning himself a couple of laughs as he broke into the iconic dance.

“Fine.” Eugene admitted broodingly. “We’re a bunch of fucked up head cases...now fuck off.”

“God damned it, Eugene!” Zach yelled back. “You were fucking assaulted! You have to deal with that shit!...And to be honest, you’re...well, you’re kinda doing a shitty job of it on your own.”

“Hey, come on...that’s enough, Zach.” Ned cut in, playing the defensive dad once again. 

“No! God, Ned...you’re just enabling him.” Zach shot back. “I just...I can’t do this anymore, you guys.” He buried his face in his small hands, looking utterly exhausted. “I’m tired of pretending everything’s okay when I can’t sleep, and I can’t eat...and my therapist has me on so many god damned pills that I sometimes cant even tell when I’m fucking awake!” 

Zach looked back up at his dark haired friend, ignoring the threatening glare directed his way. He had to get this off his chest, whether Eugene liked it or not. “How...how do you think it feels to watch one of your best friends being...r-raped...over and over again, right beside you?” He choked out, tears welling up in his deep blue eyes as he bravely bared all atop the high rock. “A-and you, Ned. Fuck...I, I should have said something...but I was t-too scared! I...I just sat there while you two were being...t-tortured, and I’m sorry. God, I’m so, so, fucking s-sorry!” He cried, gasping for breath like a flailing carp as all his emotions came flooding to the surface. 

Somehow, Keith always knew what to do in situations like this, and instinctively stepped forward, wrapping Zach up in his gangly arms. Ned leaned over to pat his back as their smallest friend began to break down, sobbing into Keith’s shoulder. Eugene just stared in the opposite direction, looking uncomfortable as his three friends sat together, comforting one another during this outpouring of emotion. Ever unpredictable, however, what he did next was the last thing any of them ever expected. Once Zach’s sobs had finally died down, Eugene opened up to them...lowering his guard for the first time. 

“I enjoyed it.” Eugene admitted coolly, looking back at his friend’s confused faces. “Killing those men. I...I fucking liked it.” he stared down at his clenched fists, just able to make out the dark blood staining his skin in the sun’s red glow. “What do you think that says about me?”

The other three were quiet for a very long time, until Ned finally spoke up. “We all took lives that day, Eugene. We had to. It doesn’t mean anything. Hell..I’d cut down a million of those sons of bitches if it meant saving the people I love.” 

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Ned.” Eugene argued. “And you fucking know it.” His voice suddenly took on a confrontational edge as he stood up, shooting them all an accusing glare. “Do you three idiots really think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me? I know you’re afraid of me, shit...I’m afraid of me. But whatever...that doesn’t matter. What I have got a problem with, though, is you fuckers lying about it! 

Looking taken aback, Zach jumped to his feet, balancing on the uneven rock. “Eugene, god! Is that what you think? We’re not afraid of you, okay… But we are afraid FOR you! There’s a big difference!”

“Yeah, man.” Keith added. “We’re just worried about you buddy, that’s all.”

Eugene’s voice caught in his throat, whatever he’d been expecting to hear, that certainly wasn’t it. He hadn’t even realized how tense he had been until he felt his muscles relax. For some reason, it never occurred to him that concern might have been fueling the awkwardness between his friends and he all these weeks...but now it made perfect sense. He felt his eyes sting at the thought, but quickly composed himself before he managed to do anything too undignified. It didn’t help that he now felt like a complete jerk.

“….Oh.” Was all Eugene could mumble out, feeling like an idiot.

“Gosh.. He looks so cute when he’s all bothered. Come here, you...come to Keith!” His tall friend smiled, carefully walking towards Eugene with his giant arms outstretched, ready for another hug fest. 

“You take one step closer...and I’ll mother fucking deck your ass.” Eugene warned, causing everyone to burst into laughter. 

Zach wiped his eyes, this was the first time he’d felt truly happy in so long...and he was suddenly overcome with affection for his three best friends. Once everyone had caught their breath, he decided there was still one thing he wanted to tell them. “Look guys...I uh...I know we’ve all done horrible, awful, totally unforgivable shit. But...fuck it!” Zach said, appearing almost nervous as he looked at each of his friends in turn. “You guys...you guys are my brothers...and I fucking love you, okay?” 

Keith was finally able to get his hug in, as he promptly jumped back to his feet, squeezing Zach until he was blue in the face. “Aww. I love you too, Korndiddy. I love you, and you, and you.”

“Oh, gross.” Eugene grumbled, having surpassed his limit of warm and fuzzies for the day. When Keith broke into a love song a moment later, he feigned a pretty convincing gag, which started Ned up laughing again.

“We should make it official.” Ned suggested, shaking his head at his crazy friends. “Come on, guys. I’ve got an idea...but we need get off this stupid rock before it get’s too dark.”

With Eugene’s help, their descent back down the giant boulder went quite smoothly, despite the low light...and by the time Eugene had eased Zach back onto the beach, Ned had already unfolded the sharpest blade in his multi-tool. (Which he was never without these days.)

“Eugene, booze?” Ned called out, turning towards his dark haired friend as he and Zach joined them near a calmer stretch of surf. Eugene quirked an eyebrow suspiciously before tossing Ned his half empty bottle of wine. 

The others quickly circled around, watching Ned curiously as he poured the alcohol over the blade. “Hey, don’t waste it!...What the fuck, Ned?” Eugene yelled, looking pissed at the senseless use of his precious drink.

“Good hygiene’s no waste, bro.” Ned replied, flicking the extra fluid off the disinfected blade. “Alright...now hold out your hands, you guys.” 

“WHAT! NO!” Zach yelled, immediately twisting his arms behind his back. He looked rather alarmed by the prospect, and Keith and Eugene didn’t appear to be too keen on the idea either.

“Oh, Come on...it’s no big deal.” Ned assured them. “Guys made blood oaths all the time back in the scouts.” Taking the ultimate step to persuade his friends, Ned slowly drew the blade across his own palm, drawing a stream of blood that could barely be seen in the in the fading twilight. 

“You’re not fucking serious?” Eugene questioned cynically. “That’s literally the dumbest trope in Hollywood, Ned.” He searched his friend’s darkened eyes carefully before finally resigning to his fate. “Ugh...whatever. I suppose I have to stick it in myself?”

Ned snorted at the innuendo, and quickly shot back one of his own. “I’ll penetrate if you want. But I have to warn you, bro...I could go too deep.”

“Whew! Girl ‘S gettin’ hot in here!” Keith sang, fanning his face as he adopted his best Ginger Vitis persona. “Gimme some sex on the beach! Mmm mm mmm!”

“You sick fucks.” Eugene laughed, washing his hands in the fragrant wine before reaching out to take the knife. Once he had the blade in hand, he grit his teeth, pressing the metal into the soft skin below his thumb.

“No, no, no!….God, you guy’s are fucking crazy.” Zach whined, looking ill as he watched blood trickle down Eugene’s arm.

“I guess we’ll need to do both hands, right? Since there’s four of us.” Eugene quickly sliced through his other palm, trying not to drop the slippery tool as he handed it over to Keith.

“Oh man...I don’t know about this, you guys.” Keith said apprehensively, looking squeamish as he stared down at the bloody blade.

“It doesn’t even hurt, Keith. Now hurry up before I fucking bleed to death over here.” Eugene barked at him, looking annoyed.

“Thanks. Yeah...that’s real comforting there, buddy.” Keith responded. He took a deep breath and carefully pricked two of his fingers, moaning in pain the entire time. 

After Ned finished up his second palm, everyone was waiting on Zach….but he still wouldn’t budge on the issue. “Nope...no. Not doing it! This is just plain fucking stupid.” 

“ZACH! COME ON! WE’RE CLOTTING UP HERE, DUDE!” Ned yelled, growing impatient with their smallest friend.

“Tetanus, blood loss, infection, disease.” Zach counted off on his fingers. “I’m really not seeing the positive here, you guys.”

Ned let out an irritated sigh, refusing to wait any longer. “Come here, bro.” He said to Eugene, holding his disfigured hand up his dark haired friend. Ned quickly slammed their palms together in an intense joining of flesh, gripping the other tightly as blood slicked through their interlocked fingers. 

“Keith.” Ned finally broke eye contact with Eugene, taking up his taller friend’s hand in a much gentler hold. 

Nothing quite motivates a person like the being the odd man out, and Zach eventually gave way to it’s pull. “God damn it.” He grumbled, resentfully collecting Ned’s multi-tool from the ground. He glanced over at his united friends, taking a deep breath before resting the tip of the blade over his index finger. “Ow! God, this is so fucking...Ouch! retarded!” He grit out, carefully slicing through his finger. By the time he cut through the second one, he had unleashed a slew of pitiful curses, but they did little to ease his throbbing digits. Once he had a nice stream of blood flowing, he threw down the blade and pushed himself in between Keith and Eugene, clasping each of their bleeding hands in his own. 

With their circle now complete, Ned began rattling off some cliched oath he had probably heard on the television, making each of them swear loyalty to their fellow brothers before starting in on the individual resolutions. By the end of it, Keith was destined for the gym. Zach had a Xanax count, Ned’s Monday nights were now bro nights, and Eugene would be attending weekly AA meeting’s...along with random visit’s from the guys. (Just to make sure he go all ‘dark side.’) 

Once the newly christened brothers released their hold on one another, Ned plopped down onto the warm sand, stretching himself out as if he were sunbathing in the moonlight. “It sort of feels like I just got married again.” He laughed, smiling happily under the cover of darkness as his friends lay down beside him...the four of them forming a loose semi-circle over the beach as they lay their heads together, staring up at the hazy night sky. 

“So would that make us your wives then?” Eugene teased. “I didn’t think polygamy was your style, Ned. I’m kind of disappointed.” He turned his head, looking over at his friend’s darkened face. “That might come in handy, though...once that NBC bitch ruins everything.”

Ned rolled onto his stomach, digging his elbows into the sand as he blinked over at Eugene. “She’s not going to get away with that, bro. That shit is illegal as fuck...and she knows it.”

“Yeah.” Zach piped up, budding into the conversation. “And I know, like, a bazillion Jewish lawyers. They’re the best...just FYI.” 

“That’s racist, Zach.” Eugene scolded, gently smacking his smaller friend across the back of the head.

“Ouch!” Zach rubbed his sandy noggin, the darkness obscuring the rude hand gesture he sent Eugene’s way. “That can’t be racist!...I’m fucking Jewish, Jeez!” He complained, sighing loudly as he flopped back down into the coarse beach sand. “Just to prove my point...it was me who convinced that camera man not to press charges.” Zach boasted, puffing himself up with pride. “All we have to do now is figure out how to pay for that $60,000 camera you smashed.”

“Shh… listen.” Keith broke in, causing the others to grow silent. High above them, the banquet’s band had begun playing one of his favorite songs...sending the lovely tune echoing down the sharp cliffs to where they now lay, sprawled across the beach. “God, I love this song.” Keith said, a wide smile splitting his face as he curled a friendly arm around Zach’s shoulder. “This is so perfect.”

The four friends must have sat like that for hours, staring up at the faint stars flickering above them as the far away sounds drifted overhead, filling the night air with music and laughter. Hollywood’s glam and glitter seemed like a world away now, and somehow, they were glad for it. There was something much more real amongst the sand and surf when surrounded by the ones you love. They were brothers now, and while they still had a mountain of shit to work through, they knew they could overcome it...together.


End file.
